Eridan Ampora
Eridan Ampora, also known by his Trollian handle '''caligulasAquarium, is one of the Sea Dwelling Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Aquarius (♒). His Team affiliation is Blue. It is as of yet unknown whether Caligula, the Roman emperor from whom this troll takes his name, has an Alternian counterpart, or if he just has the name by coincidence, although he has made reference to the importance of reading up on history. His name is derived from the river Eridanos, which was poured onto the earth by Aquarius in Greek myth, and the amphora, a type of Greek vessel for carrying liquids which is often seen in depictions of Aquarius (minus a letter, as per Karkat). Biography Eridan is seen for the first time in picking up a Faygo bottle that has been . All we see is a hand with three rings on it, each with its own tie to his Aquarius sign or Eridan's font color. Eridan is a Sea Dweller, and a member of a very high caste, if not the highest. The typing quirk he uses (doubling v and w) is probably a reference to the Aquarius symbol, both forming a zig-zag shape representing waves. Eridan dresses very flamboyantly for a troll, wearing a large quantity of rings, an extravagant, high-collared cape, and a billowing scarf. He has a purple highlight in his hair, making him the only troll to have hair color that isn't entirely black, and has crooked horns reminiscent of the Aquarius symbol. Eridan wields a weapon we can recognize as Ahab's Crosshairs. How and why such a powerful weapon is in his possession is a mystery, but we can assume that his strife specibus is harpoonKind or rifleKind. He probably killed Gamzee's lusus, and he's probably just about to kill cuttlefishCuller's. Yes, you'll see. According to Terezi, Eridan was part of a "conspiracy" that had foreknowledge of what Sburb is. He is the member of the Nautical Aristocracy that wants one of Vriska's , apparently intended to kill all land dwellers. He is cuttlefishCuller's moirail and, along with cC, one of the two sea-dwelling trolls. The biological differences between aquatic and land-dwelling trolls are unclear as of now, but both Eridan and cC are unique among the other trolls in that they have fin-like protrusions on the sides of their heads. Personality Not much is known about Eridan's personality, other than that he is a bit of a jackass. He loathes Land Dwellers and the litter they produce. His hate for Land Dwellers extends to such a level that he wants to kill all of them using one of Vriska's doomsday devices, although his commitment to this idea seems a bit tremulous. He does seem to have a strange friendship with Kanaya, referring to her by the nickname "kan". Despite his more sinister intentions, he seems quite whiny and fussy, and seems to need the support of Kanaya and cuttlefishCuller to get by. He is described by Kanaya as overbearing, to the point where has been blocked by Vriska of all trolls. It is implied that he has a mating fondness for his Moirail cC, but didn't (as he said in a conversation with Kanaya,) "play his cards right", leading to a moirail relationship between them, in lieu of a more concupiscently-inclined one which he probably would have preferred. Troll romance sure is confusing. Kanaya says that he has a ridiculous accent, but what kind of accent this is is indeterminate-- though Andrew has said that he pronounces his "vv"s as "w"s. Lusus/Kernelsprite Eridan's Lusus appears to be a large sea horse complete with saddle, which he rides into battle. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls